


Longing For you

by Heavenangel6669



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Omega Sam, Sam has a daughter, Sam has a kid, major fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenangel6669/pseuds/Heavenangel6669
Summary: Sam’s alpha passed away a year ago, leaving Sam with their two year old daughter, Lydia, all alone. Sam wasn’t looking for a new alpha, honest! Dean just happened to walk in at the right time. But will Sam go for it? Or will his loyalty toward Cas stop him?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dean and Sam Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Longing For you

Sam had been staring at his phone for the last hour or so, debating on when he should call Dean. Or even if he should call the attractive alpha. There really wasn’t a point to do so, but Sam desperately wanted to see him again. There was something about the way he moved, the way he spoke. It drew Sam in, and now he is stuck, needing to see this man again.

He let out a soft groan, thumping back on his bed with an exhausting sigh. This shouldn’t be happening. Sam should be focused on work and his kid, not some totally gorgeous guy who happened to waltz into his life quite suddenly.

What would Cas think of this?

That made Sam pause. 

Cas would want Sam to be happy. Cas would want Sam to live his life, take care of his kid, find love again. He knew that was what his late mate would have wanted from him. 

Sam swallowed, plucking up the courage to pick up his phone and dial the number written on his arm.

The phone rang twice before that familiar deep voice picked up.

“This is Dean.”

“Uh, hey, Dean. It’s...Sam..from Wal-Mart...” 

Sam nearly thumped his head on his side table at how stupid he sounded. 

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean’s voice was warm and soft. “Was wondering when you were gonna call.”

“Haha, yeah. Just...needed some time ya know?” Sam blushed for some unknown reason.

“Yeah, I get it. How is the munchkin?”

“All tuckered out from coloring. She’s taking a nap right now.”

“Aww, that’s cute.”

“She really is,” Sam agreed with a laugh before falling silent. Both Dean and himself were listening to one another breath, finding it somewhat relaxing. 

Dean spoke first though he seemed reluctant to end the silence.

“So...you uh call for a reason?”

Sam hummed and played with his long hair shyly though the alpha couldn’t see it. 

“Um yeah. I was just...checking up on you. Um, well, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out? Sometime?”

Sam could feel Dean’s grin from his side of the phone.

“Well, Sammy, I think that’d be amazing. Where do you wanna go?”

Sam smirked, “I’ll let you figure that out, Mr. Alpha.”

He could hear Dean let out a playfully growl, causing goosebumps to appear on Sam’s arms.

“Alright then, little omega. I can pick you up Saturday if you’d like?”

“That’s so faaaaar,” Sam couldn’t help but whine, wanting to see the alpha sooner. Saturday was only two days away, however, which wasn’t long at all.

“I knoooow,” Dean whined back. “But I think we will both be a bit busy till Saturday, huh?”

Sam couldn’t help but agree. He not only had work, but he also needed time to find a babysitter to watch over Lydia. Preferably, someone they know which would make the whole situation easier for both of them. 

“Yeah....” Sam pouted but relaxed against the couch. “I..I seriously can’t wait, Dean.”

“Me neither. You are a beautiful omega. And I really hope I get to learn more about you.”

Sam blushed and preened at the attention he was getting. 

“Thank you. You are mighty handsome as well.”

Dean let out a breathy laugh, Sam treasuring the sound. It was like warmth encased him completely, making Sam feel safe. And that was only from a little laugh. Sam idly wondered what a real laugh from Dean would make him feel and couldn’t wait to find out.

“Alright, hun, I have to get back to work,” Dean sighed, sounding sad. “But, I will definitely call you and text you, yeah?”

“Please do!” Sam immediately agreed. “I will look forward to it!”

Dean laughed and said a sweet goodbye before hanging up.

Sam laid across the couch with a dramatic sigh, smiling dreamily up at the ceiling. Dean really was something special. He was unlike any alpha’s that he’d met before.

Sam immediately perked up as little footsteps ran from down the stairs to the couch before a small body flung herself onto his chest. 

“Daaaaaddy!”

“Yes, baby?” Sam smiled softly, kissing Lydia’s head.

“I liked De-De’n.”

“Yeah? I liked him too.”

“Are you gonna see him again?” Lydia asked curiously, playing with Sam’s long hair.

“Maybe, why, hun?”

“Cuz, he makes you smile like papa used to, and I like it.”

Sam paused, blinking down at his daughter, tears welling in his eyes as he smiled. 

“You still remember papa, huh. You think he’d be okay with me seeing Mr. Dean again?”

Lydia nodded excitedly and nuzzled Sam’s neck. Sam purred at her softly, chuckling as she gave an answering purr back.

“Now, who wants chicken nuggies for dinner?”

“Meeeee!”


End file.
